


Всегда рядом

by WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Diary Design, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Дизайн для бесплатного дневника на diary.ru: эпиграф, 3 варианта фона, настройки.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q4: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Всегда рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Аватары, представленные на скриншотах, входят в сет ["На связи"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407833).

  
[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAON73.jpg)

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAeVj0.jpg)

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAOYe7.jpg)  


ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ И НАСТРОЙКИ
    

  
  
[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAOcuA.jpg)  
  


[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAOPU0.jpg) [](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAODRF.jpg) [](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAOFID.jpg)  
  


  
Шрифт - Verdana  
Заголовок - 17, обычный  
Текст - 14, обычный  
  
Цвет заголовка - #d45b60  
Цвет ссылки - #9c494d  
Цвет записи - #362821  
Цвет оффтопика - #cea896  
  
Цвет фона записи - #fef4ec  
Цвет границы - #cea896  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> ВЗЯТЬ БАННЕР ВЫКЛАДКИ
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q4"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAlpK2.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
